Cube Control
Cube Control is a puzzle platformer game released on the Wii U eShop highly inspired by games like Thomas Was Alone, the game was released on the eShop on 2016 for 5$ in the US. Story The game begins when your avatar character (which you never see, since you're in his eyes) finds a job monitoring the prototype of a highly advanced computer program, with the end-goal being to create actual AI programs with emotions and the capacity to make decisions. You start off with simple tasks such as making sure the computer doesn't break or overload, but eventually after a problm breaks out and some people retire from the project, you're moved to monitor the program itself, where you find out that one of the programs has gone rogue and is trying to shut down the operation and the electricity of the world. The program, originally named "TAN", was living inside the cyberspace normally until they had to shut down an AI program named "KEL", who was his friend, after that he became angry and started a grudge against humans. You find other AI programs, who to you look like blocks, who want to stop TAN and you decide to team up to stop TAN and save the cyberspace. However, TAN, after collecintg data from classic videogames like Mario and Pac-Man, makes mazes filled with threats to prevent the other AI programs from stopping him, but he left a way to "beat" the mazes, saying that if the AI programs beat all the mazes they will prove themselves worthy of deleting him. After beating the first 4 Cyber-Mazes you play as KEL in a flashback, this stage isn't a maze and plays more like a normal 2D-platformer as you follow TAN until KEL starts glitching due to a problem in his coding, that's when the scientists decide that KEL could ruin the entire operation and delete him, leading TAN into a deppression until deciding to have revenge on the humans. After beating the 7th Cyber-Maze you finally track down TAN to the center of the cyberspace where you complete the last Cyber-Maze and finally fight TAN, who, before being deleted, congratulates the player's avatar character for guiding the AI programs through the mazes. However, right before TAN is deleted, he tries to use his last bits of coding to upload KEL into the cyberspace one more time to talk to him before they're both deleted. The AI programs start celebrating until the cyberspace starts glitching out, revealing that when TAN used his coding to revive KEL for a minute, some of his incomplete coding went inside the core of the cyberspace, making it glitch out. Bad Ending If you don't have all of the Data Fragments, you get the Bad Ending. After the core of the cyberspace starts glitching out, the AI programs say goodbye right before they're consumed by the glitch and the entire cyberspace starts collapsing and the program crashes and shuts down. After the fall of the cyberspace, your avatar character reveals the world ended up in a state of chaos since almost all of technology had been shut down, with people scrambling to find peace in a world of anarchy. Good Ending If you have all the Data Fragments, the computer will flash and give you the option to "Install Patch", revealing that the Data Fragments are parts of a patch program made to save the operation in case something went wrong. The avatar character installs the patch system and the Data Fragments combine and patch up the errors caused by TAN's coding, finally saving both the operation and the cyberspace. After the AI programs celebrate, the avatar character reveals that 2 months after the event he was upgraded to the leader of the operation and continued the project until being known worldwide for "revolutionizing the cyberspace". Gameplay In the game, you must control the AI programs through "Cyber-Mazes" made by TAN in a 2D-platformer style after being inspired by games like Mario and Pac-Man. In each Cyber-Maze the AI programs start out far away from each other, where they must click 3 switches in their respective section while avoiding enemies to open up a new path to the center of the maze. In order to beat a stage you must click the 3 switches in every AI's sections to open up the center of the maze and then meet up to travel to a new Cyber-Maze. Finding the 3 switches requires you to swiflty switch through the AIs, for example, finding a switch in Section A might need you to pull a lever in Section B. However, there are also many hazards to make finding the switches harder, such as traps, enemies and the dreadful "FireWalker", who can't be defeated and can kill you in one shot, adding aa sort of stealth factor to the game since you have to sneak around him. In each Cyber-Maze there are also 4 Data Fragments (one in each section) which are later revealed to be bits of a patch in case the operation had an error until TAN split the patch up in bits so that the scientists wouldn't recreate the program if he succeeded. Collecting these fragments adds an extra challenge to the game and getting all of them is required for getting the good ending of the game. Characters Playable Characters Enemies Bosses There are only two bosses in-game: One in the half of the game after beating the fourth Cyber-Maze and the other in the end of the game. Category:Games Category:Weekly Challenge Category:Weekly Challenge 1 Category:Puzzle Games Category:2D Platforming Games